warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wie Strömender Fluss zu seinem Namen kam
Wie Strömender Fluss zu seinem Namen kam ist eine Bonusgeschichte, die am Ende der Originalversion von Donnerschlag enthalten ist. Auf Deutsch ist sie im Dezember 2017 in mehreren Teilen in einem Online-Adventskalender veröffentlicht worden. Prolog Ein lautes Jaulen riss Strömer aus einem Traum, in dem er über eine sonnenbeschienene Wiese hinter Schmetterlingen hersprang. Er bemühte sich, wach zu werden, und stellte dann fest, dass es der Ruf des Erwachens war, der laut durch den Park hallte. Nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen geblinzelt hatte, glitt er aus seinem Unterschlupf, ein moosgepolstertes Nest unter den tiefen Zweigen eines Strauchs. Die Morgendämmerung erhellte den Himmel, und am Horizont zeigte ein Fleck aus Rosa und Gold an, wo die Sonne bald aufgehen würde. Mit vor freudiger Erwartung gesträubtem Fell wandte sich Strömer in diese Richtung. Weiches Gras erstreckte sich ringsum, durchbrochen nur von Sträuchern und den bunten Blumen, die Zweibeiner pflanzten. Hier und da ließ ein Baum seine Blüten fallen und ihre winzigen, weißen Blätter verteilten sich wie Sterne auf dem Boden. Strömer konnte sich keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen. Allmählich tauchten auch seine Freunde und die Ältesten aus ihren Nestern auf. Alle drehten wie Strömer das Gesicht zum Licht, und als die lodernde Sonne langsam in Sicht kam, stimmten sie ein lautes Katzengeheul an, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Strömer reckte sich und ließ seine Stimme laut und klar erklingen, während er beobachtete, wie auch die letzten Schatten vor den hellen Sonnenstrahlen flüchteten. Sobald die Sonne sich gänzlich vom Horizont gelöst hatte, wandten sich die Katzen von ihm ab und fingen an, sich zu putzen. Strömer entdeckte ein warmes Plätzchen neben einem Büschel roter Zweibeinerblumen und verzog ein wenig die Nase, weil sie so einen starken Geruch verströmten. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, sich gründlich zu waschen und dabei die richtige Reihenfolge zu beachten. Zuerst die Pfoten, dann Gesicht und Ohren … als Nächstes Brust und Bauch. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, um an das weiche Fell an seinem Bauch zu kommen. Zum Schluss noch Rücken und Schwanz … Für die Katzen aus dem Park hatte alles seine feste Ordnung. Schon als Junge lernten sie, wann und wie sie aufwachen sollten, wie sie sich waschen mussten und wie sie jedes andere kleine Ritual zu vollziehen hatten, aus denen ihr Leben bestand. Ein Leben, das friedlich war und gut. Ein bohrendes Hungergefühl regte sich in Strömers Bauch, als er sich streckte, um an die schwierige Stelle ganz unten an seinem Rückgrat zu kommen. Hastig beendete er mit einigen langen Zungenschlägen das Säubern seines Fells. Nachdem Strömer sich ein letztes Mal über den Pelz geleckt hatte, sprang er auf und reihte sich in die lange, geordnete Schlange von Katzen ein, die zu ihrer Morgenspeisung durch den Park spazierten. Nach ein paar Schritten gesellte sich Strömers Mentor Bogen zu ihm, ein Kater mit einem seidig glänzenden, hübsch gemusterten Fell. Als Strömer noch klein gewesen war, hatte Bogen ihn als Schüler auserwählt, und seitdem hatte der ältere Kater seinem Schützling sämtliche Gepflogenheiten der Park-Katzen beigebracht. »Sei gegrüßt, Bogen«, miaute Strömer und neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf. »Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Morgen?« »Das ist es«, stimmte Bogen zu. »Die Sonne scheint warm über unseren Köpfen und das Gras ist weich unter unseren Pfoten. Du solltest der Sonne und der Erde danken, Strömer, dass sie so gut für dich sorgen. Wir haben großes Glück, dass unser Leben so angenehm ist.« »Aber ich bedanke mich doch«, erwiderte Strömer verwundert. »Jeden Tag tue ich das. Ich weiß, wie glücklich wir uns schätzen können.« Warum meint Bogen, mir das sagen zu müssen? »Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass diese Geschenke dich weich werden lassen«, warnte Bogen, und seine Stimme klang auf einmal düster. Er schnippte mit dem dunklen Schwanz und blickte über die sonnenbeschienene Wiese. »Du solltest dir stets bewusst sein, wie hart das Leben sein kann, selbst für uns.« Diese Worte vergrößerten Strömers Verwirrung nur noch. Warum wollte Bogen diesen sonnigen Morgen mit diesen düsteren Worten verderben? Das Leben war noch nie hart für uns! Als er sich der Reihe von Schüsseln näherte, die am entgegengesetzten Ende des Parks standen, hatte er Bogens Warnung bereits wieder aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Zweibeiner legten dort jeden Morgen und Abend Fressen für sie aus. Es gab genug für alle Katzen; keine Katze musste drängeln oder schubsen, wenn sie sich um die Schüsseln scharten, und jeder sorgte dafür, dass die Katze neben ihm auch genug Platz hatte. Strömer begann zu fressen, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht gierig zu schlingen oder zu große Bissen zu nehmen. Er fragte sich, wo die Zweibeiner diese seltsame Beute jagten, aus der diese harten, kleinen Bröckchen wurden. Sie schmeckte nicht sehr gut – längst nicht so köstlich wie die Mäuse, die Strömer gelegentlich im Park erbeutete –, aber sie füllte seinen Bauch, stärkte seine Glieder und ließ seinen Pelz schimmern. »Zeit für die Morgen-Meditation«, miaute Bogen, nachdem Strömer von der Schüssel weggetreten war und sich die Schnauze sauber geleckt hatte. Was auch immer Bogen vor ihrer gemeinsamen Mahlzeit beunruhigt hatte, schien verflogen zu sein. Er war wieder besserer Laune und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. Strömer folgte seinem Mentor durch den Park und sprang mit ihm auf eine der Grenzmauern. Auf der anderen Seite fiel der Hügel steil zu einem Fluss hin ab, der sich zwischen der dicht bewachsenen Uferböschung dahinschlängelte. Keine der Katzen ging jemals dort hinunter, die Mauer war viel zu hoch, um einen Sprung heil zu überstehen. Außerdem, wer würde schon da runter wollen? Strömer blinzelte nachdenklich. Hier oben gibt es doch alles, was wir brauchen. Strömer hatte seinen Namen von der Wellenbewegung des Flusses bekommen, und er fand besondere Freude daran, sich bei seiner Meditation darauf zu konzentrieren. Außerdem war er stolz darauf, dass die Streifen seines silbergrauen Pelzes an das strömende Wasser erinnerten. »Nachher werden wir das Jagen trainieren«, verkündete Bogen und nahm die korrekte Haltung für die Meditation ein, indem er die Pfoten unter den Körper schob und den Schwanz um sie herum schlang. »Au ja!«, schnurrte Strömer und ahmte den Sitz seines Mentors nach. Durch schmale Augen betrachtete er das dahinströmende Wasser unter ihnen und spürte, wie die Sonne sein Fell bis zu den Knochen wärmte. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfloh ihm. So geht das jeden Tag. Wir haben eine Ordnung und einen geregelten Ablauf und wir tun die Dinge immer auf die richtige Weise. Nichts wird sich daran je ändern. Es ist so schön hier. 1. Kapitel STRÖMER REKELTE SICH SCHLÄFRIG im Schatten eines Strauchs mit dunklen, glänzenden Blättern. Sein Bauch war angenehm voll, und er konnte immer noch die Maus auf seiner Zunge schmecken, die er beim Jagdtraining mit Bogen gefangen hatte. Halb schlafend dachte er daran, wie der kleine, graue Körper durch das Gras getrippelt war, und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des Triumphs, als er vorgesprungen war und gespürt hatte, wie seine Krallen die Beute packten. Das ist einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens. Da bohrte sich ein panisches Jaulen wie eine Kralle in Strömers Ohr. Er sprang auf, schoss unter dem schützenden Strauch hervor und sah sich hektisch um. Ein Stück entfernt stand Bogen, den Rücken zu einem Buckel gewölbt und das schwarze Fell so wild gesträubt, dass er doppelt so groß aussah wie sonst. Als Strömer ihn entsetzt anstarrte, stieß er erneut ein verzweifeltes Jaulen aus. »Was ist los?«, rief Strömer. Noch nie hatte er seinen ruhigen, besonnenen Mentor so ängstlich erlebt. Bogen antwortete nicht. Strömer folgte seinem entsetzten Blick und sah, dass das andere Ende des Parks auf einmal umstellt war. Zweibeiner-Monster! Sie waren viel größer als diejenigen, die er von dem Donnerweg kannte, der durch den Park führte. Ihre glänzenden, gelben Körper rückten mit einem heiseren Brüllen langsam vor, das Monster, das am nächsten war, riss sein schimmerndes Maul auf und offenbarte Zähne, die so lang waren wie der Körper einer Katze. Ungläubig beobachtete Strömer, wie sich dieses Maul tief in die Erde bohrte. Das Monster fraß den Park! »Was ist hier los?«, jammerte Strömer. Sein Mentor riss sich aus seiner Panik. Er rannte zu Strömer und stieß ihn von den Monstern weg. »Wir müssen hier abhauen!«, fauchte er. »Komm!« Strömer rannte neben Bogen davon und preschte im Zickzack durch eine Schar von Zweibeinern, die ein wildes, knurrendes Wesen dazu benutzten, einen Baum durchzubeißen. Seine glänzenden Zähne glitten so leicht in das Holz wie Strömers Krallen kurz zuvor noch in die Maus. »Sie machen ja alles kaputt!«, ächzte er. »Warum? Es ist doch so friedlich hier!« »Jetzt nicht mehr«, fauchte Bogen. »Lauf!« Als die Katzen davonstürzten, beobachtete Strömer, wie der verwundete Baum aufstöhnte, sich langsam zur Seite neigte und dann krachend zu Boden stürzte. Vögel flogen unter lautem Warngeschrei auf und der Windstoß zerzauste Strömers Fell. Zweibeiner wüteten überall im Park. Wohin Strömers panischer Blick auch fiel, überall konnte er nichts als Zerstörung sehen. Warum … warum? Doch es gab keine Antwort auf seine verzweifelte Frage. Dann entdeckte Strömer eine Gruppe von Zweibeinern, die mit kleinen Bauen aus einem glänzenden Geflecht durch den Park gingen. Katzen waren darin gefangen, sie kratzten an dem Silbergeflecht und flehten jaulend darum, freigelassen zu werden. Strömer starrte sie ungläubig an. »Sieh nur!«, miaute er und blieb von tiefem Entsetzen gepackt stehen. »Da ist Sprung … und Glanz … und da ist deine Schwester Flatter!« Bogen gab ihm erneut einen Stoß. »Ich weiß«, antwortete er voller Trauer. »Aber wir können ihnen nicht helfen. Lauf weiter!« Bogen sprang zur Seite, um einem Zweibeiner auszuweichen, der drohend auf sie zukam, und Strömer folgte ihm dichtauf, bis sie die Mauer oberhalb des Flusses erreicht hatten. Es war die entlegenste Ecke des Parks, in der bisher noch keine Zweibeiner aufgetaucht waren. Strömer konnte kaum glauben, dass sie noch am Morgen hier gesessen und meditiert hatten. Bogen blickte sich um. »Los! Hoch!«, keuchte er. »Wenn wir oben entlangrennen, können wir ihnen entkommen.« Er sprang auf die Mauer und Strömer folgte nach. In dem Moment, als er oben landete, ertönte hinter ihm das laute Brüllen eines Monsters. Erschrocken machte Strömer einen Satz zurück. Da rutschten seine Pfoten unter ihm weg, graues Gestein raste an ihm vorbei und er fiel vor Entsetzen kreischend in die Tiefe. Mit strampelnden Beinen und wehendem Schwanz trudelte Strömer durch die Luft. Ich sterbe! Einen Herzschlag später landete er im Fluss, wo ihm durch den Aufprall sämtliche Luft aus dem Körper gerissen wurde. Er sank in die Dunkelheit, um ihn herum war nichts, woran er sich festhalten konnte, und seine Sinne schwanden. Dann war da auf einmal ein helles Licht und sein Kopf durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche. Strömer keuchte, hustete Wasser und strampelte panisch mit den Pfoten. Als seine Pfote gegen etwas Festes stieß, schlug er sofort die Krallen hinein und hielt sich fest. Es war ein schwimmendes Holzstück, wild zappelnd gelang es ihm, sich daran hinaufzuziehen. Über ihm ertönte Katzengeheul. Geblendet von den Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Wasser, schaute Strömer auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf Bogen, der immer noch hoch über ihm auf der Mauer stand. »Strömer!«, jaulte er. Mit einer letzten, verzweifelten Anstrengung warf sich Strömer zum Ufer, doch eine Welle spülte über ihn hinweg und drückte ihn wieder unter Wasser. Als er zurück an die Oberfläche kam, war um ihn herum nur brodelndes Wasser. Er reckte den Kopf und entdeckte das Holzscheit, das hüpfend neben ihm in der Strömung schwamm. Ächzend und keuchend gelang es ihm, sich wieder daran hochzuziehen. Ich werde fortgetrieben … oder ertrinke … Während der Fluss ihn forttrug, schaute Strömer zu seinem Mentor zurück, der nur noch als kleine Gestalt auf der Mauer zu erkennen war. Er klammerte sich mit ausgestreckten Gliedern an das Holz und beobachtete, wie Bogen in der Ferne verschwand und mit ihm alles, was Strömer je gekannt hatte. Strömer zitterte vor Kälte und Schrecken. Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, zog er die Pfoten zu sich her, bis er in der Mitte des Holzstücks kauerte, so weit wie möglich vom Wasser entfernt. Sein Fell war völlig durchnässt und klebte unangenehm an seinem Körper. Der Fluss trug ihn an Zweibeinerbauen und Gärten vorbei, die bis zum Ufer reichten. Mit der Zeit trieb die Strömung das Holz näher an die Böschung, und nachdem die Sonne sein Fell ein wenig getrocknet hatte, stieg neue Hoffnung in Strömer auf. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwo ans Ufer springen und den Weg zurück zu Bogen finden. Es konnte unmöglich wahr sein, dass der ganze Park zerstört worden war. Bestimmt würde Strömers Leben bald wieder so sein, wie es immer gewesen war. Der Fluss beschrieb eine weite Kurve, und das Holz wurde zu einer Stelle getrieben, wo die Strömung die Uferböschung ausgehöhlt hatte, sodass sich Zweige und Zweibeinermüll angesammelt hatten. Sachte stieß das Holz gegen den angeschwemmten Unrat und kam zum Stehen. Strömer versuchte, die Entfernung zum Ufer einzuschätzen. Ob ich so weit springen kann? Als er seine Muskeln für den Sprung anspannte, hörte er ein schrilles Jaulen. Einige Zweibeinerjunge rannten am Ufer entlang. Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte Strömer zu ihnen hinüber. Er hatte nie viel mit Zweibeinern zu tun gehabt, nicht mal mit denen, die den Katzen im Park das Futter hingestellt hatten. Vielleicht helfen sie mir ja. »He! Hier drüben!«, jaulte er und richtete sich auf unsicheren Pfoten auf. Die Zweibeinerjungen blieben stehen und zeigten auf ihn. Zu Strömers Erstaunen bückte sich eines von ihnen, hob einen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn auf Strömer. Er landete platschend in dem Unrat neben dem Holz und brachte es gefährlich zum Schwanken. »Warum hast du das gemacht?«, miaute Strömer empört. Die Zweibeinerjungen stießen ein merkwürdiges Kläffen aus und zeigten ihre Zähne. Das zweite Junge warf ebenfalls einen Stein und traf Strömer an der Schulter. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren. Warum wollen sie mir wehtun? Strömer war ratlos. Er duckte sich vor einem weiteren Steinwurf, rutschte ab, verlor das Gleichgewicht und plumpste wieder ins Wasser. Diesmal landete er jedoch so nah neben dem Holz, dass er sich daran festhalten konnte, bevor er unterging. Wild strampelnd stieß er mit den Hinterbeinen gegen den treibenden Unrat. Durch seine Tritte löste sich das Holzstück, und die Strömung trieb ihn vom Ufer weg, außer Reichweite der fliegenden Steine. Strömer zog sich wieder auf das Holzstück und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Zweibeinerjungen immer kleiner wurden und schließlich in der Ferne verschwanden. Danke, Fluss. Die Zweibeinerbaue zu beiden Seiten des Ufers standen immer weiter auseinander und breite Streifen offenen Geländes erstreckten sich zwischen ihnen. Ein Donnerweg folgte dem Fluss auf einer Seite und glänzende Monster brausten in beide Richtungen an Strömer vorbei. Der Kater kauerte auf seinem Holzscheit und hoffte, die Monster würden ihn nicht sehen. Er fürchtete, sie könnten zu ihm schwimmen und ihn angreifen. Dann bog der Donnerweg um eine scharfe Kurve und stieg immer weiter an, bis er den Fluss in einem sanften Bogen überquerte. Strömer starrte erstaunt nach oben und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er unter dem Bogen hindurchgespült wurde. Der Schatten des Donnerwegs glitt über Strömer hinweg und das Wasser gurgelte seltsam hallend. Noch ganz schlapp vor Erleichterung trieb er wieder ins Sonnenlicht. Der Fluss trug ihn weiter und ließ den Donnerweg hinter sich zurück. Nun erstreckten sich offene Felder zu beiden Seiten des Flusses. Das Gras war in Streifen unterteilt, manchmal durch Linien aus glänzendem Metall, ein anderes Mal durch lange Reihen von Sträuchern. Riesige schwarzweiße Tiere fraßen im Gras, sie hoben die Köpfe und beobachteten, wie Strömer von der Strömung an ihnen vorbeigetragen wurde. Hier und da konnte Strömer in der Ferne einen Zweibeinerbau erkennen, und gelegentlich kam er an Bäumen vorbei, die nicht fein säuberlich in Reihen wuchsen wie die Bäume im Park, sondern vereinzelt dastanden oder sich zu dunklen Bündeln zusammenscharten, die vage bedrohlich wirkten. Mittlerweile ging die Sonne unter, sie malte den Himmel rot an und warf lange Schatten auf das Wasser. Strömer zitterte in der kühlen Abendluft und sein Bauch schmerzte vor Hunger. Die Zeit der Abendspeisung war lange vorbei, und es war noch länger her, seit er die Maus im ehemals sicheren Park gefangen und gefressen hatte. Wenn ich ans Ufer kommen würde, könnte ich mir wieder eine Maus fangen. Sehnsüchtig schaute er zur Böschung hinüber, aber der Fluss war breit, und sein Holz trieb fast in der Mitte. Als er in das Wasser hinabschaute, sah Strömer kleine Gestalten hin und her huschen, schlanke Wesen mit glatten Pelzen, die in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen silbern aufblitzten. Das müssen »Fische« sein. Strömer erinnerte sich daran, dass Bogen ihm von diesen Wesen erzählt hatte. Er hat gesagt, man kann sie fressen. Ich hoffe, er hatte recht. Strömer hatte noch nie einen Fisch gekostet, aber bei ihrem Anblick lief ihm das Wasser im Maul zusammen. Hier draußen ist alles anders. Ich kann den Zweibeinern nicht mehr trauen und muss mich um mich selbst kümmern. Ich werde lernen müssen, wie man Fische fängt. Strömer balancierte vorsichtig auf dem Holz und tauchte eine Pfote ins Wasser, um einen Fisch zu packen. Doch das schimmernde Wesen flitzte blitzschnell von seinen ausgefahrenen Krallen weg. Der Gedanke an das viele Fressen, das nur eine Schwanzlänge von ihm entfernt schwamm, machte Strömer nur noch hungriger. Er konnte die Fische sehen, aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Fast meinte er, sie würden sich über ihn lustig machen. Die Sonne war untergegangen, und der Fluss verwandelte sich in einen silbernen Streifen, in dem sich der bleiche Himmel spiegelte. Ein Stück vor ihm ragte etwas Dunkles aus dem Wasser auf. Als die Strömung ihn näher heranbrachte, erkannte Strömer den spitzen Umriss eines toten Asts, der offenbar an einem Stein im Flussbett festhing. Als sein Holzscheit gegen den Ast prallte, wackelte dieser kurz, erstarrte dann wieder und brachte dadurch das Holz zum Stehen. Strömer sah sich um. Leise glitt das Wasser zu beiden Seiten an ihm vorbei. »Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?«, miaute er laut. Er streckte die Pfote nach dem Ast aus, um sich wegzustoßen und seine Reise fortzusetzen. Da hörte er hinter sich ein lautes Platschen. Mit einem besorgten Kribbeln im Pelz stemmte er sich auf die Pfoten und drehte sich, um dieser neuen Bedrohung zu begegnen. Zwei Köpfe ragten in der Nähe des Ufers aus dem Wasser. Strömer beobachtete, wie die Geschöpfe in die Strömung hinausschwammen, dort kehrtmachten und zurück zum Ufer paddelten. Sie liefen aus dem Wasser und offenbarten lange, muskulöse Körper, die von einem schimmernden, braunen Fell bedeckt waren. Oben an der Böschung angekommen, sprangen sie zurück ins den Fluss und jagten sich gegenseitig durch das Wasser. Sie spielten offenkundig miteinander und ergötzten sich an ihrer Kraft und ihren Schwimmkünsten. Ein Anflug von Neid stieg in Strömer auf. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so schwimmen! Kurz darauf verschwand eines der Tiere im Fluss und tauchte mit einem glänzenden Fisch im Maul wieder auf. Gemeinsam schwammen sie an Land, wo sie sich die Beute teilten und genüsslich verschlangen. Strömers Magen knurrte vor Hunger, und er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ein lautes Protestgeheul anzustimmen. Ich will auch was! Nachdem die Geschöpfe den Fisch verputzt hatten, wandten sie sich wieder dem Fluss zu. Einen Moment lang standen sie reglos da und schauten über das Wasser, wobei sie seltsame Schnatterlaute austauschten. Dann stürzten sie sich gemeinsam in die Wellen und schwammen direkt auf Strömer zu. Sie haben mich entdeckt! Als die Tiere näher kamen, konnte Strömer ihre breiten, mit Schnurrhaaren versehenen Schnauzen und die runden Ohren erkennen. Drohend bleckten sie ihre spitzen Zähne, und wieder stießen sie ihre seltsamen, vogelähnlichen Laute aus, doch diesmal klangen sie wütend und wild. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich in ihrem Territorium gelandet bin. Ich möchte gar nicht hier sein! Entsetzen durchfuhr Strömer von den Ohren bis zur Schwanzspitze. Im Park hatten alle Katzen friedlich zusammengelebt. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er kämpfen müssen. Vielleicht kann ich sie verscheuchen. Er war fest entschlossen, diesen Tieren seine Angst nicht zu zeigen. Er stellte sein Fell auf, fuhr die Krallen aus und fauchte wütend, als sich die Wesen seinem Holzstück näherten. Doch sein Widerstand schien ihre Wut nur zu vergrößern. Sie paddelten schneller und kamen rasch näher, ihre Rufe waren nun ohrenbetäubend laut. Strömer wappnete sich für den Kampf. Sie sind größer als ich und sie sind zu zweit. Aber ich werde mich mit allen Kräften verteidigen. Das Holz schwankte unter Strömers Pfoten, als das vorausschwimmende Tier hinaufkletterte und sich vorstürzte, um nach ihm zu schnappen. Die Zähne des Wesens bohrten sich in seinen Pelz. Strömer sprang voller Panik zurück und trat mit den Pfoten, um seinen Feind abzuwehren. Der Holzscheit hüpfte wild im Wasser. Das Geschöpf verlor den Halt und kippte mit einem Platschen in die Wellen. Bei seinem Sturz ging ein Ruck durch das Holz, die Strömung riss es endlich von dem Ast weg und rettete Strömer vor seinen Angreifern. Als Strömer sich umsah, schnatterten sie ihm wütend hinterher, folgten ihm aber nicht. Bald bog der Fluss um eine steinige Felsnase, die mit einem dichten Gestrüpp bewachsen war, und Strömer verlor sie aus den Augen. Strömer war entkommen, aber er empfand keine Erleichterung. Stattdessen war er verzweifelt. Die Welt außerhalb des Parks war so groß und grausam. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er immer von anderen Katzen beschützt worden, behütet von der Sonne und der Erde und von freundlichen Zweibeinern. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Jetzt werde ich von Zweibeinern und anderen Tieren angegriffen. Und ich bin am Verhungern. Mein Leben ist zerstört, so wie die Zweibeiner mein Zuhause zerstört haben. Strömer kauerte unglücklich auf seinem Holzscheit, während die letzten Lichtstrahlen erloschen und der Fluss ihn in die Nacht hinaustrug. 2. Kapitel TROTZ SEINER ERSCHÖPFUNG wagte Strömer es nicht, zu schlafen. Er hatte zu große Angst davor, von seinem Holz zu fallen und im Fluss zu ertrinken. Sterne erschienen am Himmel und spiegelten sich glitzernd in der Oberfläche des Flusses, aber ihm war zu elend zumute, um ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen, als Strömer ein leises Plätschern neben seinem Holzscheit hörte. Er erstarrte und stand vorsichtig auf, um sich nach dieser erneuten Bedrohung umzusehen. Vielleicht sind mir diese Tiere doch gefolgt. Wieder plätscherte es, und diesmal erhaschte Strömer einen kurzen Blick auf einen Fisch, der in hohem Bogen aus dem Wasser sprang. Ein zweiter folgte, dann noch einer … Sie sind überall um mich herum. Sein Hunger wurde größer. Mit einem leisen Klatschen landete einer der Fische direkt vor Strömer auf dem Holz. Sofort schlug der Kater mit der Pfote zu und bohrte seine Krallen in den glatten Körper, bevor er zurück ins Wasser hüpfen konnte. Der Fisch zappelte unter seiner Tatze und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Einen Herzschlag lang wusste Strömer nicht, was er tun sollte. Zögernd beugte er sich vor und biss dicht unterhalb des Kopfes zu. Der Fisch erschlaffte und Strömer riss einen Bissen Fleisch aus ihm heraus. »Hey!«, miaute er laut. »Das schmeckt ja köstlich!« Strömer schlang den Rest des Fisches mit großen, hungrigen Bissen hinunter, erstaunt und erfreut darüber, dass der Fluss ihm etwas zu fressen geschenkt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Bogen ihm erklärt hatte, dass die Sonne und die Erde ihn immer behüten würden. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass auch der Fluss ihn beschützt hatte, seit er von der Mauer am Rand des Parks gefallen war. Der Fluss hatte das Holzstück geschickt, das ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt hatte, und ihn von den Zweibeinerjungen und den merkwürdigen wilden Wesen fortgebracht. »Danke!«, hauchte er, und zum ersten Mal, seit er von der Mauer gefallen war und seinen Mentor in der Ferne verschwinden gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich weniger allein. Das Holzstück trieb durch die Dunkelheit. Mit vollem Bauch gelang es Strömer schließlich doch, ein wenig zu dösen. Die Hoffnung, der Fluss würde auch weiterhin für ihn sorgen, schenkte ihm Trost. Als das blasse Licht der Morgendämmerung den Himmel erhellte, war er wieder ganz wach. Aus dem üppigen Grün zu beiden Seiten des Flusses waren kahle Hänge mit kurzem, hartem Gras geworden, aus dem gelegentlich ein paar Dornenbüsche oder Felsvorsprünge aufragten. Weit weg in der Ferne ragten zerklüftete Felsstacheln vor dem Himmel auf. Ein eiskalter Wind wehte über den Fluss und kräuselte das Wasser. Strömer zitterte und hoffte, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen und ihm das Fell wärmen würde. Heute wird es kein Morgengeheul geben. Ein Gefühl von Verlust stieg in ihm auf, und er fragte sich, was mit Bogen und seinen anderen Freunden aus dem Park passiert war. Wenigstens wird in dem Wind mein Fell endlich wieder richtig trocken. Doch als die Sonne schließlich aufging, blieb sie größtenteils hinter Wolken verborgen, sodass der Tag keine Wärme brachte. Das Holzstück schwamm weiter in der Mitte des Flusses, Strömer sah keine Chance, ans Ufer zu kommen, und die öden Hügel zu beiden Seiten des Flusses sahen auch wenig einladend aus. Der Fluss war schmaler geworden und die Strömung deutlich schneller. Vielleicht komme ich ja bald zu einem schöneren Ort. Da hörte Strömer plötzlich irgendwo vor sich ein leises Brüllen. Zuerst meinte er, ein weiterer Donnerweg würde näher kommen, doch der Lärm war zu gleichmäßig, als dass er von vorbeirasenden Monstern stammen könnte. Der Krach wurde rasch lauter, während die Strömung ihn immer schneller mit sich riss. Strömer grub die Krallen tief ins Holz, und sein Herz klopfte wild, als er sich dem unbekannten Geräusch näherte. Da sah er vor sich das Allerseltsamste, was er je erblickt hatte: Der Fluss schien unvermittelt aufzuhören. Dahinter war nichts weiter als Himmel. »Was …«, murmelte er. Dann hatte er das Flussende erreicht und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Das Wasser stürzte in einem sanften Bogen über einen Felsen in die Tiefe und ergoss sich tief unten in einem brodelnden Strudel aus Gischt und Schaum in ein Felsbecken. Strömer kreischte laut, als sein Holzscheit über die Kante kippte. Überall um ihn herum dröhnte das Donnern des herabfallenden Wassers und seine Pfoten verloren den Halt auf dem Holz. Hilflos strampelnd riss ihn der Fluss in die Tiefe und ließ ihn in den Teich stürzen. Das Wasser verschluckte ihn und wirbelte ihn immer wieder herum, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Seine Sinne trudelten schon in die Dunkelheit davon, da kam sein Kopf auf einmal doch wieder ans Licht. Gierig sog er die Luft in sich ein, doch als er das Maul öffnete, um entsetzt aufzujaulen, strömte sogleich Wasser hinein, und er ging wieder unter. Doch Strömer weigerte sich, aufzugeben. Er bewegte mit aller Kraft die Beine und kämpfte sich wieder nach oben. Kurz darauf durchbrach sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche. Zu seinem Erstaunen trug der Fluss ihn nun und stützte ihn, während er ihn mit sich schwemmte. Strömer trat in dem wirbelnden Wasser mit den Pfoten und schaffte es, inmitten der Strömung oben zu bleiben. Ich kann schwimmen. Triumphierend bewegte er seine Glieder. So wie diese Wesen, die mich angegriffen haben! Unwirtliche Felswände ragten zu beiden Seiten neben ihm auf. Panik krallte sich in seinen Pelz, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah, sich irgendwo an diesen steilen Felsen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch allmählich wurde der Fluss wieder breiter und die Strömung ließ nach. Die Felswände wichen grasbewachsenen Böschungen. Strömer sah sich um, er wusste, dass seine Kräfte ihn allmählich verließen und er bald eine Stelle finden musste, um an Land zu kommen. Bevor er sich durch die Strömung kämpfen konnte, schwemmte der Fluss ihn sanft gegen einen großen Felsen. Strömer schlug die Krallen in das Gestein und zog sich hoch, bis er auf der flachen Kuppe zusammenbrach. Schlaff lag er da, alle Pfoten von sich gestreckt, und hustete einige Maul voll Wasser aus. Dann breitete sich eine glitzernde Dunkelheit in seinem Kopf aus und er wusste von nichts mehr. Viel später merkte Strömer, wie es heiß auf ihn herabbrannte. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und hob den Kopf. Während er ohnmächtig gewesen war, hatten sich die Wolken verzogen, und nun schien die Sonne an einem strahlend blauen Himmel. Obwohl seine Muskeln laut protestierten, stemmte sich Strömer unsicher auf die Pfoten und sah sich um. Er war auf einer flachen Felsnase gelandet, die aus dem Fluss aufragte. Tiefe Rinnen mit schnell fließendem Wasser trennten ihn von den Uferböschungen an beiden Seiten. Sehnsüchtig starrte Strömer zu den Uferhängen hinüber. Sie waren von hohem Gras und Farnbüscheln bedeckt und weiter oben wuchsen Büsche und Bäume. Ein Stück flussabwärts beugte sich eine Weide über einen Schilfstreifen und ließ ihre Zweige in der Strömung treiben. Während er das Ufer musterte, huschte eine Maus unter einem Farnbüschel hervor und flitzte durch das Gras zu einem schützenden Baumstumpf. Sie war so nah, dass Strömer ihren Geruch wittern konnte. Das Wasser floss ihm im Maul zusammen. Sein Magen beschwerte sich erneut, doch auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Felsen gab es nichts zu fressen. Strömer streckte und dehnte die Beine, bis der Schmerz in seinen Muskeln verflog. Dann kauerte er sich an den Rand des Felsens, leckte Wasser aus einer Pfütze und genoss die kühle Frische auf seiner ausgetrockneten Zunge. Er stellte fest, dass es hier auch Fische gab, die im Schatten der Felsen ruhten. Strömer tauchte eine Pfote ins Wasser und versuchte, einen zu fangen, aber der Fisch war mit einem Schwanzschnippen davongeschwommen, bevor Strömer auch nur in seiner Nähe war. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu erwischen. Strömer blinzelte entschlossen. Nach einigen weiteren Fehlversuchen fand Strömer heraus, dass er sich so positionieren musste, dass sein Schatten nicht auf das Wasser fiel, und dass er sich nicht so weit vorbeugen durfte, dass die Fische ihn sehen konnten. Er ließ die Pfote so langsam ins Wasser gleiten, dass sie die Strömung nicht störte, und näherte sich mit ihr behutsam einem dicken Fisch, der in der Nähe eines Steins ruhte. Als Strömer meinte, nahe genug dran zu sein, riss er blitzschnell die Pfote in die Höhe. Zu seiner Freude flog der Fisch aus dem Wasser und landete neben ihm auf dem Felsen, wo Strömer ihn mit der Pfote packte und sogleich zubiss. Der Fisch hörte auf zu zappeln und Strömer schlang ihn in gierigen Bissen hinunter. Das schmeckt so gut … Doch als er sich nach seiner Mahlzeit die Schnurrhaare säuberte, sehnte sich Strömer immer noch nach dem weichen Gras an der Uferböschung. Die Felsen, auf denen er saß, waren gänzlich kahl. Sie sind gut geeignet, um in der Sonne zu dösen, aber leben möchte ich hier nicht. Der schattige Platz unter der Weide schien ein guter Ort zum Verstecken und Jagen zu sein. Hier ist es wirklich wunderschön. Das wurde Strömer nun klar. Auch wenn dieser Ort nicht mit dem Park zu vergleichen ist, aus dem ich komme. Strömer schaute über den Graben hinweg und strich unschlüssig mit dem Schwanz über das Gestein. Er hatte es geschafft zu schwimmen, als er den Wasserfall hinuntergestürzt war, aber es war etwas völlig anderes, sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, ins Wasser zu springen. Die Sonne und die Erde haben mich mein ganzes Leben lang beschützt. So wie der Fluss für mich gesorgt hat, immer und immer wieder. Er hat mich weich landen lassen, als ich von der Mauer gefallen bin. Er hat mich von den Gefahren weggetragen, die den Park zerstört haben. Er hat mich vor diesen wilden Biestern gerettet, er hat mir zu fressen gegeben, und nun hat er mich an diesen Ort gebracht, der zu einem wunderschönen neuen Zuhause für mich werden könnte. Vielleicht wird er mir auch helfen, ans Ufer zu kommen, wenn ich ihm nur vertraue. Strömer stand auf und hob den Kopf. Mit lauter, klarer Stimme miaute er: »Danke, Fluss, für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Wenn du mir noch ein letztes Mal hilfst und mich zum Ufer bringst, werde ich an deiner Seite leben und dich mein Leben lang preisen.« Und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stürzte er sich in die Strömung. Sofort stellte Strömer fest, dass er schwimmen konnte, wenn er nur kräftig mit den Beinen schlug. Der Fluss hob ihn auf und trug ihn ein Stück flussabwärts von der Weide ans Ufer. Ehe er sichs versah, spürte er auch schon wieder festen Boden unter den Pfoten. Er watete aus dem Wasser und kletterte die Böschung hinauf, wo er sich das Wasser aus seinem langen, silbernen Fell schüttelte. »Was bist du denn?«, fragte eine Stimme. »Eine Wasserratte?« Strömer fuhr herum und erblickte eine junge, schwarzweiße Kätzin, die ein paar Schwanzlängen entfernt unter einigen herabhängenden Farnwedeln saß und ihn beobachtete. Sie musterte ihn verdutzt, aber ihre Stimme klang trotz ihres Erstaunens freundlich. Strömer neigte den Kopf vor ihr. »Sei gegrüßt«, miaute er. »Ich komme von den Katzen aus dem Park. Werden du und deine Katzen mir vielleicht gestatten, hierzubleiben?« Die Augen der Kätzin funkelten amüsiert. »Ich gehöre nicht zu einer Gruppe von Katzen«, erklärte sie ihm. »Dieses Land gehört den wilden Katzen, die alleine jagen. Du kannst gern hierbleiben, solange du den anderen Katzen nicht die Beute aus den Pfoten raubst.« »Jagen?«, fragte Strömer beunruhigt. Er hatte nur wenige Male in seinem Leben gejagt und das auch nur zum Spaß. Und er war immer mit anderen Katzen zusammen gewesen. »Die Katzen hier jagen … allein?« Einsamkeit bohrte sich wie ein Stachel in Strömers Herz. Mit hängendem Schwanz erinnerte er sich an Bogen und die anderen Katzen aus dem Park. Er hatte doch immer in einer Gruppe gelebt! Ein tiefes Gefühl von Verlust durchfuhr ihn wie ein eiskalter Wind. Was soll ich nur ohne sie tun? Werde ich sie je wiedersehen? Die Kätzin schnurrte mitfühlend, als könne sie seinen Kummer spüren. »Hier jagt zwar jeder für sich«, miaute sie, »aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht auch zusammen mit Freunden jagen können. Möchtest du mit mir kommen? Ich kann dich meinem Bruder vorstellen und wir können alle zusammen auf die Jagd gehen.« »Wirklich?« Strömer spürte, wie Hoffnung in ihm erwachte. »Danke!« »Wir könnten dir ein paar Tipps geben«, fuhr die Kätzin fort. »Und vielleicht kannst du uns zeigen, wie eine Wasserratte jagt.« »Das mache ich gern«, willigte Strömer glücklich ein und fragte sich, ob diese Katzen überhaupt wussten, wie man Fische fing. »Ich heiße Nacht«, miaute die Kätzin. »Und du?« Strömer schaute auf das vorbeifließende Wasser hinter sich. Der Fluss hatte ihm Nahrung geschenkt und ihn vor seinen Feinden beschützt, und Strömer glaubte fest daran, dass er ihn auch weiterhin behüten und dorthin bringen würde, wo seine Bestimmung lag. Ich bin nicht mehr die junge Katze aus dem Park. Das wurde ihm nun klar. Nicht wirklich. Ich bin jetzt anders, stärker und klüger – eine Katze des Flusses. Und ich sollte meinen Beschützer ehren. »Ich heiße Fluss«, sagte er zu Nacht. »Strömender Fluss.« Quelle https://www.warriorcats.de/adventskalender-2017/ Kategorie:Bonusszenen